VFK Benjamin Franklin Quest
Description Monday, January 17th is Benjamin Franklin's Birthday! This great statesman, one of the Founding Fathers of the United States, possessed many talents. His keen scientific mind discovered practical inventions designed to benefit his fellow man. Franklin had little interest in capitalizing on his discoveries; he believed that, "As we benefit from the inventions of others, we should be glad to share our own...freely and gladly." On today's quest, we are going to look at some of Benjamin Franklin's less well known inventions and say some of his wise sayings! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an historically accurate replica of Benjamin Franklin's Library Chair, also referred to as the President's Chair! Prizes Questions 1. Some of Benjamin Franklin's inventions are well known such as his bifocals, however, some are more obscure. He was an accomplished musician and played several musical instruments. Which of the following musical instruments did Benjamin Franklin invent? * Bass Violin * Flute * Trumpet * Glass Armonica 2. Franklin got the idea for his glass armonica from a concert he attended by one of his colleagues in the Royal Academy, Edmund Deleval. Deleval was performing on a set of tuned water glasses. Franklin's version of this odd instrument was to mount 37 bowls on their sides on an iron spindle. A treadle was used to turn the spindle. Touching the rims of the bowls with moistened fingers produced the sound. Go to the Crossroads outside your garden gate, and say: "Either write something worth reading or do something worth writing." 3. Franklin also made modifications to a library chair and adapted it to serve multiple uses. He started with a conventional armchair also called a "lolling chair", and added a set of short steps that folded down, converting it into a library ladder. What did he add to the chair to make it more comfortable in hot weather? * Extra padding for the seat * A fan operated by a foot pedal * A cool cane surface for the back and seat * A drink holder 4. The chair was preferred by Franklin when he was presiding over the American Philosophical Society meetings. The Society meetings were held in the library of Franklin's home, and they referred to the modified chair as the President's Chair. Go to Outside Mister Ned's Stable in Western Age and say: "Never ruin an apology with an excuse!" 5. Many people do not know that Franklin had turned his creative mind to problems with street lights. In Franklin's time, street lamps burned oil to produce light, and had glass globes that became black with soot from the burning oil. The soot would build up overnight, dimming the lights, and almost daily cleaning of the glass was required. What did Franklin determine was the problem with the lights? * Too much airflow inside the globe * Lack of clean burning oil * Too much electricity * Lack of airflow inside the globe 6. Franklin outlined the improvements he made to the street lights in his autobiography. He said: "I therefore suggested composing them of four flat panes, with a long funnel above to draw up the smoke, and crevices admitting air below, to facilitate the ascent of the smoke; by this means they were kept clean, and did not grow dark in a few hours, as the London lamps do, but continu'd bright till morning." Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "Energy and persistence conquers all things!" 7. Franklin also invented a clock. His 24-hour, three-wheel clock was more simplistic than other clock designs of that time period. Franklin's friend, James Ferguson, improved the clock in 1758, which greatly pleased Franklin. What feature did the clock have that was similar to other clocks at the time? * It was encased in glass * It used plastic gears * It only had one hand * It was submerged in oil 8. Franklin served as the First United States Postmaster General from 1775-1776. As Postmaster, he wanted to establish efficient routes for delivering the mail, so he developed an odometer to measure distances. The odometer attached to his carriage and counted the rotations of the carriage wheels. From this, the distance traveled by the carriage could be determined. Go to the back of the Sydney Opera House in Australia, and say: "You may delay, but time will not!" 9. In recognition of Franklin's contributions, many places and things have been named in honor of him. He is recognized in 14 different Halls of Fame. He had a football stadium named for him: Franklin Field. There is also Franklin Park Zoo, Franklin Park Conservatory, and of course, the Franklin Institute. What "out of this world" location has been named for him as well? * Franklin crater on the Moon * Franklin Comet * The Star of Franklin * Franklin Constellation 10. Franklin Crater is an impact crater in the northeast part of the visible Moon. On the north-northwest is Cepheus, a smaller crater, and Berzelius to the southwest. Franklin crater has a circular rim and two outward bulges on the western wall. Go to the Laser Tag Outer Lobby, in Space and say: "By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail!" Answers 1. Glass Armonica 2. Go to the Crossroads outside your garden gate, and say: "Either write something worth reading or do something worth writing." 3. A fan operated by a foot pedal 4. Go to Outside Livery Stable in Western Age and say: "Never ruin an apology with an excuse!" 5. Lack of airflow inside the globe 6. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "Energy and persistence conquers all things!" 7. It only had one hand 8. Go to Sydney Opera House Back in Australia, and say: "You may delay, but time will not!" 9. Franklin crater on the Moon 10. Go to the Laser Tag Game Lobby, in Space and say: "By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail!" Category:Quests